Numerous hardware items include companion parts detachably secured together by screw means. It is often desirable to secure the companion parts together with positive assurance that they will not accidentally separate notwithstanding heavy shock and vibration and notwithstanding brushing contact with surrounding structures or elements. Desirably the locking device comprises extremely simple and inexpensive components.
A specific application for such a locking device is in a connector for the webbing of a parachute brake for carrier aircraft.